Da Club!
Da Club! is a generic stage for Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck. Overview The opponents fight in a dance club with glowing lights, smoke machines, speakers and a disco ball. The screen in the background also shows two DJs performing the music. Performing an attack, special move or taunt that involves dancing will heal damage for whoever performs it. Hazards The hovering platforms are made of glass. Because of this, they are somewhat slippery and unlike other breakable platforms, breaking these causes damage. The broken pieces of glass can be picked up though. Music *Shawn Wasabi - Mac n Cheese *David Gueta - Where Them Girls At *DJ Hero 2 - War vs Waters of Nazareth *DJ Hero - Heard It Through The Grapevines vs Feel Good Inc *The Simpsons Game OST - Rock You Like A Hurricane (God's Wrath Remix) *Sim Gretina - MGMT vs Daft Punk vs Passion Pit vs Gorillaz vs Bob Marley *Ph03n1x-PitchforkEmporium - Harder, Better, Faster, Stoner *TheFatRat - Monody *VHS Dreams - R.E.D.M *Darude - Sandstorm (Ozium Remix) *Mashd n Kutcher - We Are MNK *Mashd n Kutcher - 3 Minute Mash *Bit Shifter - Strange Comfort *DJ Hero - We Will Rock You vs Robot Rock *DJ Hero 2 - Just Dance vs Ghosts n Stuff *DJ Hero 2 - Nasty vs D.A.N.C.E *Neil Cicierega - No Credit Card *DJ Hero 2 - Ridin' vs Crank Dat (Soulja Boy) *DJ Hero - I Want You Back vs Semi Charmed Life *Mashd n Kutcher - We Are MNK 2.0 *Robin Williams - Freind Like Me (Sim Gretina Remix) *Major Lazer - Light It Up *Kaddy - Android Porn *Super Mash Bros - D.G.A.F.L.Y.F *Super Mash Bros - Livin The Dream (I'm On A Float) *Super Mash Bros - Testaross For Everyone! *DJs From Mars - Where Them Levels At *DJs From Mars - Don't Stop Wrecking Ridiculous *Blur - Song 2 (Madeon Remix) *Digital Insanity - Unreal Superhero (Revam Remix) *Shawn Wasabi - HOTTO DOGU *toonlink - Jimmy's Aesthetics *Darude - Sandstorm (Didrick Remix) *OMFG - Ice Cream *Faroff - MC Hammer vs Eurythmics vs New Order vs Talking Heads vs Donna Summer *DJ Hero 2 - We No Speak Americano *Mashd n Kutcher - Dan and Maz Mashup Challenge *John Cena - The Time Is Now (Dennibro Remix) *twenty one pilots - Heathens (DISTO Remix) *For The People - Pumped Up Kicks (Bridge and Law Remix) *Mashd n Kutcher - Harry Potter and The Chamber of Bangers *DJ Progse - Frost *Jack Conte - Daft Punk Skrillex Remix *Super Mash Bros - Still Bleeding *Dean Gray - Boulevard of Broken Songs (Dance Remix) *Brookly Bounce vs Sample Rippers - Louder & Prouder (Picco Remix) *Wax Audo - Careless Rebel *Knife Party and Tom Morello - Battle Sirens *Isosine - Smells Like Kid Spirit *Isosine - Radioactive Swimming Pools *DJ Nerd42 - Daft Wash *X-BANANA - C2C vs Daft Punk vs Justice *Adele - Hello (Marhmello Remix) *Ludacris - Move Bitch (Styles&Complete Remix) *Madeon - Pop Culture *Avicii - Waiting for Love (Marshmello Remix) *Mashd n Kutcher - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Bangers *Maxwell Young - if Kruel KO The opponent is thrown out and then beaten up by the bodyguards. Category:Stages Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:Medium Category:Original